


Co w dynię włożysz dziś?

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, PWP, Post-Hogwarts, Pumpkins, Scorbus, Silly, Smut, kind of, or almost pwp, pumpkin sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Co wybierasz tego wieczora: główka czy głowa? A może więcej głów?I, tak, tojestgra słów.





	Co w dynię włożysz dziś?

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy**
> 
> Psst: angielskiemu słowu "treat" brakuje dobrego polskiego odpowiednika, i to się dotkliwie dało we znaki przy pisaniu poniższego.

— zwłaszcza Teddy, on przecież ma kręćka na punkcie Halloween, więc gdybyśmy poszli z tym do Nory– Al, co ty robisz?

Pośród ton dyniowych flaków, jakichś dziesięciu wydrążonych dyń, paczek miętowej posypki rozrzuconych na sofie i Popiołka solidnie wybrzuszonego w połowie, jedynie żywy strach na wróble przeraziłby mnie bardziej.

Chyba że byłby tobą.

— Ew, nie wygrzebaliśmy całego miąższu, Scor, to wpełza w moje włosy! Brr — wzdrygasz się. I muszę przyznać, że dość okropnie.

Mrugam, podczas gdy mój mózg próbuje przekalkulować, co cała ta sytuacja ma tak właściwie znaczyć.

— Wiesz co, dałbym głowę, że gdybyś założył do tego czarną skórę i wyszedł na miasto, musiałbym odpędzać od ciebie spragnionych niespełnionych. Wyobraź sobie, ilu ludzi nagle odkryłoby, że dyniowy seks może stać się realną częścią ich własnego życia...

O. Ustałeś w wysiłkach sensownego umocowania swojej twarzy na poziomie otworów, które wycięliśmy wcześniej.

— Że jaki seks?

Naprawdę cieszę się, że twoje oczy widzą w tym momencie jedynie wnętrze pustej dyni, a nie moją twarz. Nie spodziewałbym się, że ten temat tak rozgrzeje ową część mojego ciała...

— No wiesz, penis, dziura w dyni, penis w środku dyni, rytmiczne poruszanie biodrami.

— Merlinie — jęczysz, i wtem wstępuje we mnie uciecha. — Czemu _musiałem_ pytać? Już nigdy sobie tego nie od-wyobrażę, Scor! Moje przyszłe Halloweeny pokryły się właśnie stęchłymi liśćmi, dziecięca radość padła trupem pod wnętrznościami dyniowych skorup!

Klepię twoją dynię w podnoszącej na duchu manierze. — Nie martw się, kocie, to tylko jedno święto. Ciesz się, że nie wspomniałem do tej pory o czymś podobnym przy żadnym z pozostałych.

— Ssscooor!

Chichoczę, umykając twoim ramionom, w tym momencie nierozgarniętym, lecz ewidentnie podzielającym mściwość syczącą w twoim głosie.

— Chodź tu! Chodź, ty mały demonie! Pan Dynia chce ci dać Halloweenowego smakołyka!

— Nie– hahah! — Walczę z brakiem tchu i twoimi rękami odbierającymi mi wolność, próbując ochronić swoją czaszkę przed kolizją z twoją dynią.

— Dałbyś _głowę_, mówisz? — sapiesz, zbyt dobrze sobie rądząc z trzymaniem mnie na uwięzi.

Nie będę kłamał, osłabiłem swoje wysiłki nie _wyłącznie_ przez świadomość marnych perspektyw na zwycięstwo w tej walce.

Znów to ciepło. Niech to! Czyżbym miał umysł bardziej zboczony niż normalny człowiek, czy twoje słowa rzeczywiście kryją... smakołyk?

Zaskoczenie wymusza ze mnie sapnięcie, gdy wtem jedna z twoich rąk rezygnuje z udziału w walce i nurkuje między moje uda.

— Dobrze więc, spełnimy dziś twoją skrytą fantazję, kochanie.

— Co–? — Parskam śmiechem, teraz zrozumiawszy dokładnie twój pomysł na owy _smakołyk_. — Żartujesz, prawda?

Nie śmiejesz się wraz ze mną, lecz dostrzegam uśmieszek tuż za roześmianymi ustami dyni, gdy klękasz przede mną, sunąc dłońmi po moich udach.

— Skądże, _to_ w żadnym razie nie jest psikus...

Powoli, niemal ceremonialnie, zsuwasz moje spodnie. Pod którymi jestem już nagi i gotowy dla ciebie.

Dokładnie tak jak lubisz.

— ...albo może... — mruczysz mgliście, masując mojego twardniejącego szybko członka.

_Oj._

— Mam się bać... Panie Dynio?

Wypuszczasz chmurki śmiechu pod nosem. Jestem pewien, że w myślach kręcisz na mnie głową; ale hej! To nie w _mojej_ powstał ten przydomek!

— Tylko jeśli chcesz.

Przysuwasz się do mnie bliżej, powoli odciągając mój napletek. Chuchasz na odsłoniętą główkę i wzdrygam się wobec delikatnych muśnięć oddechu, kładąc dłonie na twoich ramionach. Kołnierzyk twojej koszulki jest wilgotny od dyniowych wnętrzności. Meh.

Zamykasz usta wokół wrażliwej główki i ssiesz, a moje brwi wędrują w górę, bo uczucie dyni ocierającej o moje uda, jądra i wzgórek łonowy wprawia mnie w mały szok.

Jest trochę zimna. Zwłaszcza w porównaniu z ciepłem tych części mojego ciała.

Przysiągłbym, że to najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką mamy do tej pory na koncie.

— Merlinie, nie mogę, wyglądasz zbyt zabawnie z tą dynią.

Ilekroć myślę, że zbliżam się do skraju i już zaczynam czuć to mrowienie w penisie, spoglądam w dół i spotykam twoje oczy oglądające mnie zza dyniowych ocznych otworów.

To wprost ujmująco śmieszne.

— 'ówisz? — Oh, sposób w jaki twoje zęby otarły właśnie o moje wędzidełko...

Gdybym miał miejsce na cokolwiek poza zdesperowaniem, by dojść, stwierdziłbym prawdopodobnie, że przesadzam ostatnio z częstotliwością wzdrygnięć.

A potem twoje dłonie ściskają moje pośladki, by rozewrzeć je – _szeroko_ – obnażając moją dziurkę aż wkracza tam to charakterystyczne, znajome pieczenie.

Przyjemny dreszcz rozgrzewa moje lekko spocone ciało. Oh, Al, znasz dobrze pozycje, w jakich czuję się seksownie...

— No dalej, mój piękny, wlej swoją słodycz w to spragnione gardło...

Chwilę potem twój język powraca do dzikiego pieszczenia mojej żołędzi, gdy otulasz ją miękkimi ustami i– _ohhh..._

Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zaznam dyniowego nieba w _takim_ wydaniu.

Znacznie lepsze.

— Ah, ah... — sapię, nie powstrzymując cichych skamleń, gdy spełniam twoje życzenie, wytryskując gorące nasienie w twoich ustach, posuwając w nich swoje spazmujące prącie.

— Mmm, pychota. Najlepsze Halloweenowe słodycze jakie jadłem — wzdychasz szczęśliwie, łapiąc zgubiony oddech. Zagubiony przy połykaniu.

Kocham sposób, w jaki połykasz moją spermę. W jaki twoje gardło pracuje przesadnie, by wymasować ze mnie ostatki orgazmu.

Kręcę głową, opadając na twój podołek.

— Zdejmuj tę dynię, już się za twym licem przystojnym stęskniłem, kocie...

Uśmiechasz się jak kot z Cheshire, gdy w końcu pozbywam się twojego pomarańczowego hełmu.

— Wiesz, ostatecznie, nie mam ci za złe, że mnie straumatyzowałeś. Od tej pory Halloween będzie mi się kojarzyło dużo ciekawiej.

— Mi również, ale... — smyram cię opuszkiem palca w nos — masz tu coś.

Mógłbym pożreć te miny, które w takich sytuacjach robisz.

Zostaję jednak przy mniej hardkorowej opcji i składam gorącego buziaka na twoich ustach.

— Czyli co, podobał ci się smakołyk?

— Owszem. — Uśmiecham się do ciebie jak głupek.

— Swoją drogą: nie sądzę, żebym w dyni na głowie wyglądał – i zwłaszcza, czuł się – lepiej niż w moim oryginalnym pomyśle. Więc sorry ale zostaję przy swoim planie.

— Wampiry zawsze w modzie, eh? — Zgarniam grudkę dyniowych flaków skapującą z twoich włosów. I bezwstydnie zlizuję ją z palca.

— No pewnie! W dodatku, tylko ty jeden na całym świecie znasz moje ukryte znaczenie tego przebrania. — Mrugasz figlarnie.

I tak oto myśli momentalnie formują mi obraz najświeższych malinek, którymi obsiałeś moje ciało kilka wieczorów temu: wspomnienie rozlewające się w uśmiech na mojej twarzy.

— To ma sens, że wybrałem w tym roku postać słodkiej pianki — zdaję sobie nagle sprawę.

— Słodkiej pianki? Nie powiedziałbym, że krew pasuje do tego opisu.

— ...Jaka kre– To marmolada!

Chichoczesz, jakbyś wiedział lepiej ode mnie, czym moja pianka będzie przybrana. — Oczywiście. Cicha woda brzegi rwie, co?

— Co ty masz w głowie, Al, naprawdę...

— Mówi facet, który wciągnął mnie w ponad połowę z dziwnych rzeczy, które robimy w łóżku.

Zakładam ręce na piersi.

— Touché.

**Author's Note:**

> W zeszłym roku było smutno, teraz będzie śmiesznie.  
Btw, przez całe dwa miesiące próbowałem wymyślić coś przyzwoitego na Halloween i ostatecznie przyszło mi do głowy to oto powyższe – _dopiero dziś_. -_-


End file.
